Talk:Vehicles (Burnout Paradise)
Vandalism someone put the N word on last list of cars. Removed.Maehem 08:55, 19 February 2008 (UTC) PAL/NTSC Would it be worth mentioning on this page that not all of the bonus cars in the NTSC version (such as walmart & best buy) are not available to drive in the PAL version.116.93.128.91 09:43, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Vehicles by headlight brightness order (Burnout Paradise) Instead of having a separate page organizing Burnout Paradise vehicles, I think it would be beneficial to have an enormous sortable table on this page with all BP vehicles and their stats, to eliminate the need for excess pages. What thinks everyone? :Sounds like a good idea. That way people can list it by Junkyard order (1, 2, 3, 4...), by Stat amount (so they can quickly find the fastest, strongest and boost-est vehicles), and maybe as to whether it has custom finishes or that you can't change it at all (like the DLC cars). Also, another thing I just came across... KBABZ 02:48, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::I finished the table. You can find it here. Is everyone okay with it replacing the drivable vehicle list on this page? New vehicle soon? So I was playing Burnout Paradise just now and DJ Atomika goes "Yesterday I tried to jump over the trains at the South Expressway Bridge... yeah that didn't turn out well. I asked the guys at the Junkyard but all they said was about this new model that's gonna jump higher than any other before. Anyone know what's going on with that?". Hinting, maybe? KBABZ 02:48, 17 March 2009 (UTC) He was talking about the 88 Special. Antway I'm waiting for the new Annihalator. PSN: Spoil-t 03:01, 17 March 2009 (UTC) New Annihilator? Do tell, do tell! Anyways, I don't think he was talking about the 88 Special because the ability to hover doesn't do much for our hangtime. Well in the March issue of Qore in the section for Burnout there was a picture of an Annihilator with no hood, a MASSIVE big block engine with a big blower on it and it had a cool eye ball paint job. So I'm 80% sure that it's a new car. It might have LOCKED Boost and will be faster the the Extreme but we'll find out soon maybe. PS. Look at the video at 9:04 to see the Annihilator then continue to see a Camo Olympus and the Dust Storm PSN: Spoil-t 09:24, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Too Many Cars There is simply too many cars for this page, I know how hard you worked on the table ex but its too big and too confusing. May I suggest a picture similar to the junk yard picture except have the images as link buttons to a different page for each collection of cars. Or am I going a little overboard? LeMansRacer 21:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :The new table made the page shorter, didn't it. I can remove the undrivable vehicles, which should shorten it a bit. Cop Car Extension Good work adding all the cop cars --Smudger13 19:47, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll finish it later on unless someone else wants to. Breaking up the table Engines Should i put what engines the cars in the game have? - Custom877 14:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure exactly how you'd manage that. Theres little in the game that tells you what engines the cars have (with the exception being the watson V-16 revenge and a few others) but wait around for C ee X or another admin. :) Dunewolfz 14:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC) lol, really? the V-16 has a V-12 engine...ever heard of false advertising watson? Dunewolfz 21:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I only know a few of them currently, ill try to find more if possible. cars use the same engine: V6 = used in the ikusa and a few others. V8: Most common, used in most of the modern muscle cars, V12= used in Tempesta, Watson, and both of the jansen's. supercharged big block: Anhillator Supercharged small block: hot rod -Custom877 16:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) When did the stats change? I've been here several times over the course of several years and this is the first time I've seen the vehicles' cruising & boosting top speeds listed as such (used to list boosted speeds of over 200 MPH for some high-boost cars - the Blu-Ray Hawker is still listed with the old stats of 183/200, and the non-Burning Route Oval Racer used to be listed with a cruising speed of 183 MPH as well). When did this change take place? Also, how was each set of figures discovered? I'm inclined to trust the new figures, since the Carson Opus XS seemed to have odd listed speeds before, but I'd still like to know. Also, is there another talk page or edit history where these things might already have been discussed? I tried to track down the infobox but what little I remember about editing Wikipedia doesn't seem to transfer over to Wikia. 06:21, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Page is taking way to long to load Is there anything we can do to make this page load faster? TheEssenceOfDarkness (talk) 20:51, September 6, 2017 (UTC)